List of Alien Worlds
Worlds known within the VC Universe See Also: Outsider Worlds Parallel Earths Coventy Ane Colony *'Location:' 665 light years from Earth at 6:30 *'Contact:' Contacted by Therilan and her super fast scout ship. Unreachable otherwise. Contact through the Ane Express. *'Races present:' Aneilogs, Ane, Humans *'Tech Level:' 7 (pre industrial, with anomalies.) *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Unified world ad-hocaracy and culture. *'Religion:' The All *'Notes:' Smashed by a race called the "Kliges'chee" About the time of the American Revolution. Aneilogs are Humanoid Ane that cannot teleport. Def̱ter In the Centari system Alpha Centari b4 *'Location:' 4.3 light years from Earth at 2:40 *'Races present:' Kentauri (Human) *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' Unknown *'Politics:' Governorship, colony world. *'Religion:' Several related to the Ancient Greek belief systems. *'Notes:' Def̱ter is a colony of Kentari. El Nanth Ane Home Worlds *'Location:' 74 light years from Earth at 7:00 *'Contact:' Contacted by Therilan and her super fast scout ship. Unreachable otherwise. Contact through the Ane Express. *'Races present:' Ane, Aneilogs, Humans *'Tech level:' 0 (with anomalies, BIG anomalies) *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' Unified world ad-hocaracy and culture. *'Religion:' The All *'Notes:' A major artifact of a vanished race, built for the Ane. Six worlds around a blue white dwarf star. Savanna, Veldt, Aurora, Meadow, Eliyssum, and Glade. It has been visited by the United States President via the Express as a courtesy. Kentari In the Centari system. Alpha Centari a3, *'Location:' 4.3 light years from Earth at 2:40 *'Races present:' Kentari (Human) *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' Unknown *'Politics:' Democratic Federal world system. *'Religion:' Several related to the ancient Greek belief systems. *'Notes:' A recent signal was conformed as coming from the Centari system. The ADF Improbable carried an Earth scanning team to have a better look. The Kentari are having a rocking time seeking new life and new civilizations through a much more active version of the SETI project. They currently have impulse powered ships running between the two worlds. The Patriarchy Qzin home world (No direct contact) *'Location:' 23.7 light years from Earth at 7:30 *'Races present:' Qzin *'Tech level:' 11 *'Magic level:' Unknown *'Politics:' Patriarchy, the strongest rule. *'Religion:' None known *'Notes:' A Qzin slow ship was recently contacted, they are hostile. They have been sending out slow ships for hundreds of years. Some are just now coming close to their targets. The Qzin are noted as being predators with no scruples on eating sentient beings. Some prefer that. QnonS Klingon Home world (No contact) *'Location:' 140 light years from Earth at 6:00 *'Races present:' Klingon *'Tech Level:' 11 *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Imperial They already have several worlds under their thumb. Emperor and a Council of 32 House Lords. *'Religion:' Officially the Klingon killed their gods for being unworthy. They worship Kathless the Unforgettable in their place, and the cult of Honor. *'Notes:' A warrior culture in which one's Honor and physical might are paramount. The average Klingon fears what he cannot match. The Old Masters, magicians regardless of age and the Mind Witches, psionic adepts, are respected and feared from the power the wield. These disciplines are considered not as Honorable as the way of the sword, but are respected ant feared. Vulcan Home world of the Vulcan Race *'Location:' 16 light years from Earth *'Races present:' Vulcans *'Tech level:' 11 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' 10 Magic is heavily tainted by the violence of the past. It is not used un daily life while the priest of Gol chant the magic pure. 90% of existing magic is related to passion and mating. It is shunned by the rational Vulcan, except when seeking a mate. *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. *'Religion:' Several sects mainly revolving around the Vulcan Psionic abilities. *'Notes:' Vulcan has yet to be visited by anyone from Earth. Vulcan does have an Embassy on Earth. With their current technology it is an 80 day one way trip from Vulcan. Category:Aliens Category:Places